Oil
by KellyCRocker59
Summary: Bella is away, and Edward visits Jacob by orders of Bella. The two soon find a new use for oil...


Oil

By: KellyCRocker59

This is rather plotless, and if you couldn't take the hint in the summary, it is hardcore SLASH!

JakexEdward

* * *

Jacob Black washed his hands in the warm water of his sink. He stood, bare chested as usual, mixing together ingredients for his favorite meal, lasagna. Billy was gone to some fishing trip for the weekend, and Bella had just gone off to tour Europe on some girl's only school thing. He had secretly laughed when she had made Edward stay in Forks, but now sorely missed her.

Just as Jacob was getting ready to put up the canola oil, however, he heard a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it, only to find Edward Cullen standing there.

"What do you want?" Jacob demanded, ready to slam the door in the vampire's face.

"Listen, I was bored, and Bella said that I had to spend at least one afternoon with you. She hoped that it would help us...get to know each other better if she wasn't there." He said.

Jake sighed. Bella had wanted him to, so he would feel bad if he didn't follow her wishes.

"Come on in, then." He said.

Edward walked in, and Jacob closed the door behind him. The two took a seat at the small, round table in the dining room area, across from each other. They sat there in silence, and then Edward finally spoke.

"So, we have all afternoon. What do you want to do?"

Jake sighed.

"I don't know. We could work on my truck, I guess. It's been having a few problems."

Edward nodded, and Jacob led him out to his garage. Once they were there, Jacob grabbed his tool set and walked over to his truck.

"You'll need to take off your shirt so that you won't get oil all over it." Jacob said.

Edward did so, and Jacob found himself in awe of the pale boy's toned chest, which looked like it had been carved. However, he made sure that his eyes didn't linger long, and turned to get under the truck. There was something wrong with it, and he knew that it was coming from underneath. So he slid under the vehicle and looked around, picking at the parts that he thought were messed up.

"Hey Edward, could you set the tar on top of the truck? I think I might need it." He said.

He sensed footsteps, and then felt the vampire's presence return to being right beside him. He finally thought he was done, so he slid out from under the vehicle and got up swiftly. However, he hadn't judged Edward's closeness correctly, and when he got up he found their chests pressed together, both of which were bare.

It wasn't so much the fact that their bodies were pressed together, or that their nipples rubbed lightly against the other's; it was the fact that Edward's skin was cold, and his was hot. Both of them gasped, and Jacob stumbled back at the surge of coldness. However, he was also very close to the truck, and hit it fairly hard. This caused the tar can, which was open and setting on top of the truck, fall and land on his head, the contents pouring out all over him.

"Aw shit." He grumbled, wiping the black substance from around his eyes.

"Sorry." Edward said, and Jacob actually thought he meant it.

"It's okay. I'm gonna go take a shower. You can watch TV if you want." Jacob said.

Edward nodded.

Jacob headed to his bathroom at the end of the narrow hallway, which was combined with his bedroom. He tried to hurry and grab a clean pair of gym shorts, which were a bright yellow, and then got into his bathroom.

He had a nice shower. It was moderately big, and had a seat placed in it so he could sit down. He turned on the water and stripped, getting into the shower. He felt the warm water run over his body, and pulled out a squeegee and lathered himself with soap, grabbing his shampoo and washing his hair after that.

He soon got tired of standing, and sat down. He stared at the ground as the water hit his head and chest, running down his body. He thought of the feeling of Edward's cold, bare chest against his, the boy's tones chest. He looked down and found himself getting hard, his manhood jutting out from the black pubic hairs that surrounded the base.

If nothing else, he had always been proud of his manhood. He didn't have anyone to compare his to, but liked it all the same. He found that he masturbated quite a bit, and this was one of the times when he really felt the urge to. He thought of Edward shirtless, and his shaft gave a slight jerk. He let his fingers run over the trail of black hair that led from his belly button to his shaft, and then gripped it with one hand.

He moved his hand up and down his manhood as he pictured both Edward and himself naked, Edward's legs on his shoulders as the vampire laid on the bed. His hand moved even faster as he thought of their bodies covered in sweat, his shaft inside of Edward, who moaned and gripped the sheets as they made love.

He gave a slight gasp as he imagined Edward's fingers digging into his back, crying out his name as their cold and hot skin met. He threw head back as he bucked his hips, pinching his nipple with his free hand as he pictured himself on top of the vampire, sitting on his lap as he impaled himself on the boy's shaft.

He imagined himself bouncing up and down as Edward held his hips tightly, lying back on the bed with his eyes closed, his hips bucking up to meet Jacob's. He would have normally sensed a presence other than his own, but he was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't sense the other person until the door of the shower slid open. Jacob gasped and looked up to see Edward standing over him, completely naked as he was.

They didn't speak. Edward pulled Jacob up by his hand and the two walked, soaking wet, into the kitchen. Jacob didn't know what to think as Edward spun him around and crushed his lips with the other boy's, the two clinging to each other instinctively. The two ended up parting, both panting from the lack of breath as well as their differing body temperatures.

Edward turned and grabbed the bottle of canola oil that had been left out, and pulled off the lid. Jacob looked at him in surprise, but the vampire motioned to the couch. Jake walked over to the couch and sat down while Edward walked over with the bottle.

Suddenly, Edward poured the oil onto Jacob, all over his chest, legs, and shaft, the werewolf gasping. Edward bent down and rubbed the substance all over the other boy, letting his fingers run through the thick pubic hairs around his manhood. Jacob gasped as he rubbed the oil all over the boy, finally finishing. However, he immediately poured the bottle all over himself.

Jacob stood and rubbed the oil all over the other boy, letting the thought of how ridiculous this was run through his mind more than once. Finally, he finished, and sat back down. Edward gripped Jake's legs tightly, and then set his feet steadily on the cushions on either side of the boy's legs. Then, Edward slowly lowered himself onto the boy's shaft.

Both gasped at the sudden intensity, the oil making Jacob's manhood slide in easier. Edward slowly sat all the way down, and Jacob gasped, wrapping his arms around Edward's back. The vampire began to develop a steady pace, moving up and down the boy's shaft. Both began to moan loudly as the intensity heating up within them. The two came closer and closer to orgasm, and Edward began to move up and down quickly, Jake's hips moving with him.

Suddenly, Jacob felt a great contraction and cried out as Edward's walls tightened at the same time as his semen filled the vampire's cold hole. Both were left gasping, but Edward and Jacob weren't satisfied. Jacob turned over on his side, lying against the back of the sofa, while Edward turned with him.

Jacob lifted Edward's leg up to loosen the boy's hole, feeling the soft golden hairs that covered the vampire's legs, and then began to slowly start a steady pace himself. Edward moaned and reached back, fingers entwining in Jacob's black hair, Jake kissing the soft patch of bronze hairs under the vampire's arm. The two began to move as though they were one, Jake's groans and Edward's moans echoing through the house as their bodies slid against one another's.

Jake finally felt himself getting close, and began to fill out his thrusts, slamming into Edward farther and farther until he hit something.

"Jake!" Edward cried, arching his back against the boy.

Jacob smiled and began to aim for that spot, grinning each time Edward called his name. Soon, he felt a great pressure building in him; one even bigger than before. He roared as he filled the other boy, Edward's walls tightening as he shared his orgasm with the werewolf.

They laid there panting for a little while, and then Jacob pulled Edward off of his shaft. Edward turned in the boy's grip and stood, grabbing the boy's hand and leading him back to the kitchen. Edward hoisted Jake onto the counter, and the boy looked at him in curiosity.

"Thought you might want to know what it feels like." Edward said, getting up on the counter as well.

Jacob laid back, spreading his legs for the older boy, and Edward placed them on his shoulders, kissing the thick black hairs on his legs. Then he slipped inside. Jake cried out and arched his back at the same time, not having time to feel the pain before Edward hit something inside him that made him beg for more.

The two made love as Edward's hips moved in and out of the werewolf, both throwing their heads back and crying out with their eyes shut tight in ecstasy. Jacob had never experienced something so wonderful in his life, and soon found himself moving his hips with Edward's, both of them moving with one another. Finally, Jake reached his peak and roared out Edward's name incoherently, which mingled with his own name being screamed out by Edward.

Jake saw the semen pouring from his manhood, felt the cold. Sticky liquid filling his hole, and couldn't get enough. The two tried out basically every position that they could, neither running out of energy or semen. They ended up on the floor, fast asleep and sticky with semen while still slick with oil. It had been the best day of Jake's life.


End file.
